Entre la espada y la pared
by Medaka-chan
Summary: AU/ Natsu Dragneel a los 22 años estaba felizmente casado, con un buen trabajo, tenia sueños y aspiraciones, si, la vida le deparaba un brillante futuro pero todo esto se estrella en su cara cuando su amante le dice que está embarazada. Natsu Dragneel estaba en problemas.
1. Chapter 1

_**se que diran ¿otra historia?, pero bueno tuve un mes re agitado, pero ahora que empiezo a tener tiempo estoy escribiendo como una desgraciada XD, estoy escribiendo todo lo que puedo para poder actualizar mis otros fics, tengan paciencia porfiiiis, ya van a salir :), lo que me queda por decir es que si les gusta el Nalu los invito a leer esta :)**_

* * *

_**Entre la espada y la pared**_

* * *

Todavía no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿acaso estaba soñando?, no, cuando se lo dijo el estaba tomando un sorbo de su café y al escuchar la noticia se atraganto con el, así que estaba más que seguro que no estaba soñando, todavía no salía de su asombro por semejante noticia, pero lo que le asombraba mas era la calma de ella, estaba tranquilamente tomando un poco de té, mientras debes en cuando miraba a los arboles de alrededor de ese café, el quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras, lo único que le venía a la cabeza era ¿qué?, ¿cómo? (aunque sabía bien el _como_), ¿hace cuanto?, preguntas idiotas pero que para el necesitaban ser respondidas

-por tu expresión y tu silencio imagino que estas teniendo bastante problemas en tu cabeza, será mejor que hablemos en otro momento- dijo ella levantándose de la silla

-n-no te vayas, tenemos que hablar- dijo el pelirosado levantandose rápidamente de su asiento

-hablaremos cuando estés tranquilo acá- dijo señalando su cabeza –y acá- bajo su mano ahora señalando su corazón, el solo la miro sin entender nada, se quedo quieto mirando como se alejaba hasta no poder verla mas

Volvió a sentarse e inmediatamente llevo sus manos a su rostro apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lio, era obvio que no podia pensar claramente, ella tenía razón tenía que calmarse y digerir la noticia de a poco, después de todo ella siempre tuvo razón

_El pelirosado estaba totalmente frustrado, no paraba de recibir malas noticias, primero tenía que recursar una materia, encima una anual, segundo no recibía noticias de su novia hace más de cuatro meses y ahora esto, se supone que tenía un examen y la puerta estaba cerrada._

_¿Cómo podía estar cerrada?, hoy había examen, no podía reprobar otra materia, mientras empujaba con todas su fuerzas esa puerta de madera no dejaba de soltar maldiciones a esta, pero de repente se detuvo cuando sintió algo en su hombro al girar un poco su vista, sus ojos se abrieron a la vista era un chica con cara de preocupación y confusión por lo que estaba haciendo _

_-la puerta esta cerrada- dijo algo avergonzado recomponiéndose en el lugar rápidamente, ella sonrió divertida y se acerco a el, el se extraño, la chica estiro la mano pasándola al lado del rostro del pelirosado, sintió que algo le golpeo en la espalda, se dio la vuelta y noto que era la puerta, miro extrañado a la chica y volvio a mirar hacia la puerta_

_-no estaba cerrada, solo lo estabas haciendo mal, tenias que tirar no empujar- dijo divertida, el pelirosado se sonrojo levemente y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la chica primero_

_-soy Natsu Dragneel- dijo el chico entrando detrás de ella_

_-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- dijo ella dándose la vuelta brindándole una sonrisa _

El solo sonrió al recuerdo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar la "gran noticia" tenia mucho que pensar

* * *

_**bueno tengo que decir que este es mi primer fic dedicado al Nalu, no leo mucho Nalu, solo unos pocos que incluyen Gruvia XD (soy re obsecion del Gruvia) no es que nunca lo incluyera en mis fics, soy de escribir mucho Gruvia y en casi todos mis fics hay Nalu, pero este va a ser un fic solo Nalu, porque este fic vendría a ser un "Spin off" de mi otro fic "El contrato", pero ese fic seria un par de años mas adelante de este y es Gruvion, nunca senti tanta confianza escribiendo solo de Nalu, asi que este es mi primer intento de solo Nalu, amo el tema del triangulo amoroso, todavia no se si va a haber lemon, probablemente si lime pero lemon no estoy seguro tadavia no soy muy buena ahi :P pero como aca es tema de como Lucy se convirtió en la amante de Natsu, se que parece mucho punto de vista de Natsu pero obvio que va a haber punto de vista de Lucy**_

_**Asi que me gustaria que me dijeran que opinan hasta ahora de la corta introduccion :)**_

_**********apoyo, criticas todo es bienvenido, todo ayuda a mejorar**_

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_bueno antes que nada queria hacer una aclaracion, como dije este fic es un "Spin off" de mi otro fic "El Contrato", y este fic esta ubicado unos años antes del otro, osea que no habra Gruvia porque se supone que ella esta casada con Lyon y tiene de amante a Gray XD (si ya se mucha obsesion con el triangulo amoroso pero no lo puedo evitar me encantaaaa :D pero obviamente en este fic y el otro son circunstancias totalmente distintas)  
_**

* * *

_**Entre la espada y la pared**_

* * *

_**-Capitulo dos-**_

* * *

La rubia caminaba sin saber a dónde, solo caminaba pasando y cruzando cuadra tras cuadra, un semáforo la hizo detenerse, miro a los lados y veía como los autos pasaban frente a ella, su cabeza era un lio, ella tardo más de cuatro días en procesar la noticia, no se podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que estaría pasando el pelirosado

¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto ahora?, todo era complicado, para ella, para el, toda la maldita situación era complicada, conocía a Natsu, el no era un cobarde pero esto…esta situación no iba terminar bien, ella lo sabia, sabia que la vida le devolvería lo que estaba haciendo, al haber aceptado esa _relación_

Ahora estaba embarazada de un hombre casado, de su ex–novio, amante, lo que sea, había una pequeña personita creciendo dentro de ella, la cual era prueba suficiente de sus actos

No quería que las cosas sean asi, quería ser madre….si, pero no asi, no sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal

Le gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, cuando todavía todo estaba bien…

-_Natsu, te dije varias veces no es necesario que me acompañes siempre hasta la avenida-_ _dijo la rubia cargando unos libros _

_-hey, todavía no conoces completamente la ciudad, además no tengo nada que hacer ahora puedo acompañarte a donde necesites- _

_-pero te dije que no necesito que me acompañes, son solo unas cuadras- _

_-no veo el problema, pero si no te gusta mi compañía me voy- se dio la vuelta para volverse pero sintió como una mano se lo impidió, giro su vista a la rubia que lo miraba avergonzada_

_-tonto, no me molesta tu compañía- dijo sonrojada –solo….nada- el pelirosado sonrió a su sonrojo _

_-sabes Lucy, ya son tres meses de que nos conocemos y todavía no conozco tu departamento- dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con el para cruzar la calle _

_-bueno, antes todavía estaba mudándome y toda estaba desastroso, no te podía invitar con el departamento así- _

_-ya pasaron tres meses, seguro ahora debe estar presentable….aunque si esta desastroso no me importa, todavía no viste como está mi departamento- dijo divertido _

_-me imagino- dijo divertida, bueno no es que no conociera el departamento del pelirosado, lo acompañ a buscar unos apuntes un dia y pudo verlo desde la puerta, el la habría invitado a pasar pero la suciedad y cosas apiladas impedían el paso, sonrio al recuerdo y se hizo una nota mental de que algún día tenía que ir a ayudarlo y enseñarle a limpiar_

_-tengo hambre Lucy- dijo frotándose el estomago_

_-¿eeeh?, pero si recién almorzaste-_

_-vamos Lucy, cocinemos algo ¿si?- pregunto con una sonrisa _

_-no tengo mucho, solo arroz y quizás pollo congelado- dijo pensativa _

_- te voy a demostrar mi talento culinario- la rubia rio a su comentario_

_Caminaron varias cuadras pero no porque lo decidieran sino porque la pasaban muy bien conversando, cualquiera que lo viera diria que eran pareja, ya sea por sus sonrisa o mas bien por el hecho de que caminaron todo el tiempo tomados de la mano, una cosa llevaba a otra y a otra, para cuando se dieron cuenta habían llegado_

_-aquí es Natsu- dijo llamando la atención del pelirosado, estaban frente a un edificio que parecía ser de diez pisos _

La rubia se detuvo frente al edificio, el mismo en el que todo empezó, bueno esas memorias eran felices, todavía no había nada entre ellos

No era por el embarazo, pero siempre tuvo la duda si hubiera sido mejor que no empezara nada entre ellos, si bien cuando lo conocio no estaba casado o de novio, quizás hubiera sido mejor no invitarlo a su departamento ese dia

inconscientemente llevo una mano a su pansa y sonrió suave

"¿_me pregunto a quien de nosotros te pareceras mas?_" pensó mientras entraba al edificio

* * *

_**********ya se, todavia nada muy...muy Nalu :P, pero va haber mas "accion", se que estos cap son cortitos pero yo soy de escribir largo, muy largos, asi que solo esperen un poquito mas :D **_

_**********Respondiendo Reviews **_

mikoblue_**********: ** **muchas gracias por tu review :), me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo, y lagrimas van a haber, una vez mas gracias por tu apoyo :D**_

Afelz:_** gracias por tu review :) espero que te haya gustado este cap**  
_

_: **gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado la introduccion, perdon porque sea corto pero como dije, ya van a venir mas larguitos :)**  
_

Hey-Nana_: **antes que nada gracias por tu review :), y entiendo eso de la curiosidad, hay muchos summary que son re invitadores :D y como vos, yo tampoco leo mucho nalu pero no se...me llama la atencion y me llego esta idea que me parecio que encajaba perfecto con ellos :D por eso este fic XD**_

Sejo Riama:**_ gracias por tu review :), pero como ya aclare no habra Gruvia :( porque se supone que esta casada con Lyon, perdon si hubo ilusion pero es exclusivo nalu este fic, pero igual muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D_**

**_._**

_**********apoyo, criticas todo es bienvenido, todo ayuda a mejorar**_

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Entre la espada y la pared _**

* * *

**_- Capitulo tres -_**

* * *

El pelirosado caminaba de un lado a otro, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de traje marrón claro y la otra mano en su frente, la gente que caminaba y pasaba por su lado le daban mirada de extrañez, bueno no era normal que un hombre bien vestido maldiciera en un parque…..por más de tres horas, pero eso a el no le importaba, no estaba consciente de su alrededor, solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿que iba a hacer?, Lucy estaba…_embarazada_, incluso le costaba pensarlo, tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, maldecía por haber dejado que se fuera pero por otro lado tenía que calmarse, sabía que cuando se le venían miles de cosas a la cabeza la agobiaba con preguntas y terminaban mal, así que tenía que calmarse, se sentó en una banca a solo unos pasos de el y puso su cara en sus manos, respiro e inhalo por un par de minutos

su celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-hola- dijo molesto el pelirosado

-_Natsu-san ¿Dónde te metiste?, te perdiste tres reuniones- _dijo una dulce voz del otro lado del teléfono

-¿tres?, ¿eran tantas?, perdón Wendy, podrías programarlas para la otra semana, necesito tranquilidad- pidió cansado pasando su mano por su rostro

-_claro, dos las puedo pasar para la otra semana pero una era con Laxus-san, no creo que el vaya a esperar que termine esta semana, quiere hablar del caso Dull- _dijo preocupada

-ese maldito, que molesto es, maneje mucho casos, no puede confiar aunque sea un poco…..dile que si nos cruzamos en la oficina hablamos-

-_uum…se lo diré….¿está todo bien Natsu-san?- _pregunta con preocupación

-si, todo está bien Wendy, hablamos más tarde- dijo cortando el teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su saco

Tenía que pensar que iba a hacer, no podía ir a su departamento, necesitaba paz

Saca nuevamente su celular y marca un número

-_Hola Natsu, mi vida ¿pasa algo?- _dijo con cariño

-nada importante, uum Lisanna,….voy a quedarme trabajando así que no voy a ir a dormir-

-_ooh….¿otra vez?, hace dos días tampoco viniste a dormir, ¿pasa algo?-_

_-_no, solo el trabajo el caso Dull, está bastante complicado y Laxus me presiona para que por lo menos el papeleo esté listo esta semana-

-_Laxus es un abusivo, ¿quieres que le diga a Mira-nee que le diga algo?- _dice algo molesta, el sabía perfectamente que ella estaba haciendo puchero y eso lo hizo sonreír suave

-no, ya te dije Lisi que ni se te ocurra esas cosas, en el trabajo me las arreglo yo, además le quiero demostrar a Laxus que puedo hacer esto, es un caso grande y si lo gano, estoy mas cerca de un ascenso-

-_si lo se, es solo….nada, espero que puedas terminar el papeleo en la semana- _dijo en voz baja

-si yo también, te llamo mañana- dijo secamente cerrando su celular

Bueno ya le explico a Lisanna porque no iba a ir a si que no lo molestaría en toda la noche

Cierto, _Lisanna,_ ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara?, no…no, no quería pensar en eso ahora pero…..¿cuándo lo iba a pensar?, enterar se iba a enterar ella y todos, en unos meses Lucy iba a….._crecer_, bueno una persona iba a crecer y…..¿se parecería a el?...¿o a ella?, si se parecía a el no lo iba a poder ocultar, no es que lo quisiera ocultar pero por el momento no pensaba decírselo a nadie…¿pero que pensaba hacer Lucy?

El pelirosado abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor, _Lucy_, ¿qué haría ella al respecto?, ¿lo contara en la oficina?, bueno lo cuente o no, se le iba a notar en unos meses, trabajan los dos en la misma firma de abogados, y si ellos se enteran, se entera Laxus y si el se entera se entera Mira y si ella se enteraba …Lisanna

No, no podía dejar que se enterara ella, aunque nadie sabia lo que había entre el y Lucy, pero ella no se podía quedar embarazada del aire, lo iban a saber, todo lo iban a saber

Gruñendo saco el celular y marcó

-¿_hola?- _dijo suavemente bostezando

-Lucy- dijo serio

-_Natsu….creí que te dije…_-

-ya pensé y….tenemos que hablar- dijo serio respirando profundamente

-_no se si es…..-_

_-_ahora voy para tu departamento- diciendo esto corto la llamada

* * *

La rubia cerró los ojos colgando su teléfono, comenzó a respirar agitada, iba a venir, ¿Qué tanto pudo haber pensado en que….tres horas, cuatro?, tenían que hablar, tenia que saber que pensaba hacer, ella ya sabía lo que quería y ahora…..solo necesitaba saber lo que el quería hacer, y esta vez iba a decidir lo que creia mejor no como hace dos años….

_Flashback_

_Sus delicadas manos se aferraban fuertemente a los antebrazos del pelirosado, ahogando un grito de placer en el pecho de el, mientras el ahogaba un gruñido apretando con fuerza las caderas de la rubia_

_levantándose__ de encima de el, ella se acostó a su lado mientras recuperaban el aliento _

_-dijimos que la semana pasada sería la ultima vez- dijo entrecortado la rubia tapándose la cara con su brazo_

_-lo se Lucy….es solo que…no se….no puedo…- decía el frustrado mirando el blanco techo mientras el ventilador les daba una brisa refrescante a sus cuerpos sudorosos _

_-bueno vas a tener que poder, porque esto no está bien- dijo con amargura ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y tapaba con la sabana floreada_

_-Lucy, vos sabes bien lo que digo, vos también lo sentís…cada vez que nos vemos- dijo el serio sentándose_

_-no se a que te referís- dijo ella mirando a un lado avergonzada, el se acerco a ella y la tomo del mentón haciendo que lo vea_

_-sabes bien lo que quiero decir, lo intentamos Lucy….sabes que si, pero no podes negar esto- sus miradas se hundían entre si, podían sentir sus respiraciones sobre sus labios, sus corazones se aceleraban y sus pupilas se dilataban, lo sabía, no lo podían negar, eran muchas emociones y las más difíciles de controlar eran el deseo y el añoro que sentían después de más de un año sin verse _

_-pero está mal- dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia la alianza en el dedo del pelirosado, el noto su tono triste y ella tenía razón, estaba mal, estaba más que mal pero no lo podían evitar, se atraían de una manera que no lo podían explicar_

_-hace tres días que intentamos no hacer nada pero el solo verte y olerte….no poder tocarte….- decía el pelirosado acariciando el brazo de ella sin dejar de mirarla, el simple tacto la hizo suspirar_

_-¿entonces qué debemos hacer?- pregunto en un susurro ella dejándose acariciar su hombro desnudo_

_-que dejemos que las cosas fluyan, que si no podemos pelear contra el que nos dejemos llevar- dijo el alejando la sabana que la cubría y atrayéndola hacia el dejando que sus pechos desnudos se tocaran, acción que le saco un gruñido a el y un suspiro a ella y una vez más dejaron que la lujuria se apoderara de la situación _

_Fin del Flashback _

Habían pasado prácticamente dos años desde eso, no podía creer que hayan dejado que durara tanto tiempo pero esta vez controlaría esos sentimientos tenía que pensar con la cabeza

De repente escucho como la puerta se abría y salió de la habitación hacia el living, donde lo vio cerrando la puerta de entrada, se quedo esperando en el umbral de la cocina y living hasta que la viera, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos sabían que era momento de decidir que seria de su "relación"

* * *

**_y ahora se viene la conversación :O, ¿que creen que pasara?, bueno creo que con este cap saque varias dudas, como quien era la esposa de Natsu (no veo a Natsu con otra que no sea Lucy o Lisanna), de que trabajan :), realmente que 9 personas la tengan en faovritos y follows es re waaaaw, porque soy bastante nueva en el fandom Nalu, lo intento me gusta la pareja y que les haya gustado y que me lo digan es re woooo XD en serio gracias :D :D_**

**_Respondiendo Reviews_**;

Sejo Riama:_ **definitivamente no habrá Gruvia, pero bueno vos queres leer algo mas que Gruvia y Gale y y quiero escribir algo mas que Gruvia XD, me alegro que encontraras interesante el fic :), gracias por tu review :D**_

Andy mr: _**reeeee feliz y encantada de que te haya gustado el fic :D y el porque no estan juntos de otra manera...eso se va a descubrir a medida que el fic avance, perdon que no actualizo tan seguido como quisieran pero el tiempo es algo que me cuesta conseguir :S, gracias por leer y tu review :D**_

clea everlasting: _**este cap es un poco mas larguito que los demás :P gracias por tu review y apoyo **_

Michie-san: _**tanta intriga? XD ese era una peuqueña intencion que tenia :P, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te haya gustado :D**_

**_._**

_**apoyo, criticas todo es bienvenido, todo ayuda a mejorar**_

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Entre la espada y la pared_**

* * *

**_- capitulo cuatro -_**

* * *

Estaban sentados en sillones enfrentados, los separaba una mesita ratona de café, se miraron por minutos esperando que alguno de los dos empiece a hablar pero parecía ser que ninguno queria decir palabra hasta que el pelirosado abrió su boca

-mejor…te hago las preguntas, necesito saber muchas cosas- dijo algo incomodo mientras que la rubia asintió suavemente

-¿desde cuándo sabes lo del…._eso_?- dijo dudoso rascándose la cabeza en señal de incomodidad

-quieres decir el embarazo- el asintió –hace más o menos….tres semanas pero tengo cinco semanas de embarazo- dijo mirando a un lado, los ojos y la boca del pelirosado se abrieron con sorpresa

-¡¿tres semanas?!- el pelirosado exclamo molesto levantándose del sillón -Lucy, lo sabes hace tres semanas y no me dijiste nada en todo este tiempo, nos vemos todos los días, pase la noche acá hace dos días-

la rubia sabia que el tenia razón, podría habérselo dicho antes pero no se atrevía

-fue difícil para mi aceptarlo Natsu…..tarde una semana en digerir la noticia yo misma, me tuve que hacer dos test de embarazo cada dos días para estar segura…para convencerme de que estaba embaraza- dijo avergonzada

-bueno, te tomó una semana aceptarlo….bien, entonces eso te dejaban dos semanas para decírmelo-

-no encontraba el momento apropiado-

-¿el momento apropiado?, nos vemos todos los días, almorzamos juntos todos los días prácticamente- exclamo enojado moviendo sus manos como un desquiciado

-Natsu…no es fácil decirle a un hombre casado que su amante está embarazada- dijo triste

-no lo digas así….-

-¿cómo se supone que lo diga?...las cosas como son, no vamos a dar vueltas al asunto cuando los dos sabemos que soy la otra- dijo algo molesta la rubia

-¿has pensado en las…opciones?- pregunto cambiando de tema, no era el momento para entrar en la otra conversación esta era más importante ahora

-la semana pasada fui a un doctor y me dijo las opciones….adopción, quedármelo o aborto- dijo la rubia seria mientras el no sabía que decir, el silencio entre ambos se prolongo al igual que la tensión crecía por cada minuto que pasaba, solo se miraban entre si

-no voy a mentirte Natsu….pensé en el aborto desde el momento que lo supe- el pelirosado la miró sorprendido pero no se atrevía a decir palabra después de todo se le había ocurrido eso también -pero solo como opción, no planeaba tener un bebé, sino hasta dentro de un par de años pero a veces las cosas no se planean, tengo que asumir la responsabilidad, así que….voy a quedármelo- dijo firme la rubia, una especia de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de ambos y la tensión bajo un poco

-no me desagrada la idea de que lo tengas Lucy pero las cosas ahora están complicadas….quizás podrías tomarte algunas vacaciones por algunos meses, nueve meses…digo quizás si hablamos con Laxus…-

-no queres que se enteren ¿verdad?- preguntó irónica

-b-bueno….no….exactamente…-

-Natsu, no solo pensé lo del bebé estas últimas tres semanas- dijo seria la rubia

-entiendo que el….embarazo….complique las cosas para los dos y….-

-no- dijo en voz baja la rubia –va a complicar las cosas dependiendo de lo que quieras- dijo seria, el pelirosado ladeo la cabeza confundido

-voy a decir que estoy embarazada y que en cierto tiempo voy a necesitar reposo maternal-

-vas a decir en la oficina que estas embarazada….¿vas a decir de quien?- pregunto dudoso

-depende….¿tengo que decir de quien es el bebé que espero?- pregunto seria, el silencio se volvió a apoderar del ambiente, la tensión volvía a crecer, el pelirosado miraba el techo, cerró los ojos y exhalo aire que no sabía que contenía

-no estoy listo- susurró el poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no estaba mintiendo, no estaba listo para enfrentar a sus amigos, a la gente de la oficina y mucho menos a Lisanna…no quería perderla

-me lo suponía- dijo triste –entonces…entenderas que lo nuestro se termina ahora- el pelirosado asintió con los ojos cerrados

-cuando vuelvas a ir al doctor me avisas y….-

-no Natsu….cuando digo que lo _nuestro _se termina, es absolutamente todo, este bebé…- dijo con una mano sobre su vientre –es mío, solamente mío, como dijiste _no estás listo,_ ni siquiera para decir que tenias una relación conmigo y por este bebé…corto cualquier relación con vos- dijo firme la rubia señalándolo, los ojos del pelirosado la miraba con sorpresa y sus oídos no podían creer lo que oía

-espera Lucy….ese bebé también es mío, no podes alejarme de el- dijo algo molesto

-claro que puedo, primero que nada no es tu bebé, ¿acaso le vas a dar tu apellido?, no, claro que no- dijo molesta

-Lucy hagas lo que hagas no podes cambiar el echo de que soy su padre- dijo molesto

-no tiene padre- dijo con tono amargo

-claro que lo tiene y soy yo, Lucy no le quites a su padre…sabes lo que sufrí sin Igneel- dijo entre dientes molesto

-no tenerte va a ser mucho mejor que no poder decirte papá enfrente de las personas- dijo amargada la rubia

-estas siendo irrazonable- dijo entre dientes

-¿lo estoy siendo? Si decís que vas a involucrarte en la vida del bebé…ahora, saca tu celular y llama a Lisanna, dile que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo- dijo molesta con sus manos en puños, el pelirosado rechino los dientes y cerró los ojos molesto, no podía, no se atrevía a decirle nada a Lisanna

El silencio por parte de el la estaba rompiendo por dentro, como decía el dicho "el que calla otorga", siempre lo supo…no sabía porque a veces tenia esperanza…..el nunca iba a dejar a Lisanna

-por favor…..vete- dijo en un hilo de voz la rubia, el no podía decir nada solo paso su mano por su rostro y camino hasta la puerta

-Lucy…-

-no digas nada…solo…vete- no pudo retener mas las lagrimas, rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, no lo miraba, no quería verlo irse….no quería que se fuera pero era necesario, ya no eran ellos dos solamente, mirando a un lado escucho la puerta abrirse y tras unos minutos la escucho cerrarse, sus piernas le fallaron, ya no la podían sostener, eran demasiadas emociones, cayó sobre el sillón y llevo las manos a su rostro fallando el intento de ahogar sus sollozos

Mientras el pelirosado estaba apoyado del otro lado de la puerta escuchado claramente a la rubia sollozar, se odiaba por hacerle eso, nunca quiso lastimarla pero ¿realmente creyó que esta situación saldrían todos bien?

_Flashback _

_-yo puedo cargar todas las bolsas Luce- decia el pelirosado cargado de bolsas que le tapaban la cara_

_-Natsu, puedo llevar aunque sea una, no tenes que cargarte todo- decia la rubia abriendo la puerta de su departamento _

_-que no…ademas no entiendo porque compramos tanta comida congelada- decia apoyando las bolsas en el piso _

_-compramos comida pre-cocida para que cuando quieras comer, lo único que tengas que hacer sea calentarla en el microondas- dijo la rubia levantando una bolsas del piso y llevarlas a la cocina, el pelirosado tomo otras y la siguió _

_-es demasiado fácil, prefiero cocinar mis famosas papas rellenas, es mi deber de novio alimentarte- dijo sonriendo mientras apoyaba las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina _

_-¡no soy ninguna mascota!- dijo alterada la rubia, llevo sus manos a su frente y comenzó a masajeársela para calmarse -pero quitando eso de lado…la última vez que cocinaste tus "famosas" papas rellenas, me tomo tres días dejar limpia mi cocina, sin contar las cosas que quemaste- dijo la rubia poniendo bandejas dentro del freezer _

_-waaaa ya pasaron como tres meses de esa vez, ya ni me dejas usar el horno- dijo ofendido cruzándose de brazos _

_-y no lo volverás a usar nunca, por lo menos en mi casa, si queres cocínalas en tu cocina y después tráelas acá- _

_-no tiene gracia, me gusta cocinar en tu casa Luce- _

_La rubia sonrió divertida al puchero que hacia el pelirosado, se veía adorable, se acerco a el y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello _

_-bueno, que te parece si algún día en vez de pasar la noche en mi departamento la pasamos en el tuyo y cocinas tus "famosas" papas rellenas- dijo suave cerca del rostro del pelirosado, quien la miraba fijamente mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura_

_-no, mi departamento es un chiquero, me gusta más acá…huele a Lucy- dijo oliendo su cuello, lo que la hizo suspirar y cerrar los ojos _

_-las cosas congeladas se están derritiendo Natsu, tenemos que seguir guardándolas- dijo en voz baja sintiendo como se juntaban mas sus cuerpos _

_-déjamelo a mi…vos relájate en la habitación y yo…me encargo- decía el pelirosado mientras daba suaves besos desde su clavícula subiendo por su cuello, la estaba apretando mas a el pero de repente sintió sus delicadas manos alejarlo de ella _

_-no, ni lo creas Natsu, no me vas a llevar a la habitación para que puedas cocinar esa papas tuyas- dijo orgullosa mientras seguía guardando los víveres _

_-waaa Luce…no me dejas hacer nada- dijo quejoso_

_El pelirosado sonrió a la risa de la rubia quien le decía que había sido un buen intento _

_Fin del flashback _

Cuando Natsu despertó del recuerdo había caminada desde el departamento de la rubia hasta al hotel, no podia volver a su departamento, no tenia ganas de ver a Lisanna, estaba de muy mal humor

Se sentía un maldito, las cosas eran tan fáciles antes, antes de todo cuando estaban juntos ¿Por qué tenia que recordar todo eso en el camino? Solo recordaba desde que salió del departamento de Lucy y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo de ahora en mas lo único que iba a poder hacer era recordar

* * *

Mientras tanto en un departamento, un pelinegro estaba recostado en su cama mirando televisión, no realmente mirando mas que nada cambiando canales al parecer no había nada interesante que ver, miro hacia un lado cuando escucho el timbre y bostezando se levanto a atender la puerta

Antes de que se diera cuenta lo estaban abrazando, su expresión de sorpresa cambio rápido a la de preocupación

-Lucy…¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó alarmado, la rubia se aferró mas a el mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho

-Gray…- dijo entre sollozos sintiendo como la rodeaba con sus brazos

* * *

**_Primero que nada...15 favoritos y 16 follows?! :O no lo puedo creer, realmente no lo creia, pense que arañaba los 8 favoritos como mucho XD y 16 reviews :O woooo los amo :D :D es genial ver que mi primer fic Nalu gusta_**

**_Ahora lo que paso...mmm...Natsu no maduro todavia no? no quiere que Lisanna se entere y ahora Gray se suma, ¿que creen que pase?_**

**_Respondiendo reviews: _**

Andy mr: **_por abandonar no, no abando nada a menos que quede en coma sino es asi yo no pienso abandonar nada, todo lo que se empieza se tiene que terminar XD, asi que por eso no te preocupes, espero que este cap te haya gustado :D gracias por la review y apoyo :)_**

Guest: **_me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic y el cap pasado, mil gracias por la review :)_**

kira renge: **_por lo menos Lucy decidio conservar al bebé :D, me alegro mucho que te gustara mi fic :) ya que soy nueva en el Nalu y vos que tenes mas experiencia en el, me digas q te gusta es una alegria ;D y Lisanna si es infiel o no...eso se vera a medida que el fic avance :D mil gracias por tu review :D_**

Sejo Riama: **_si, yo se que Lisanna da penita, es un dilema...con quien deberia estar Natsu? :O espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias por tu review :D_**

meigore: _**feliz feliz que te guste mi fic Nalu :) y ahora se suma Gray :O que pasara?, gracias por tu review :D**_

mikoblue(x2):_** te puse por dos ya que me dejaste por cada cap XD, re feliz que te gustara el antes de ellos :) todavia no pense a quien se parecera el bebé :O aunque si se pareciera a Natsu seria interesante XD, su conversacion no temrino bien :S y ahora Gray aparece :O me alegra que te parezca interesante el fic, mil gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**_

**_._**

_**asi que ya saben apoyo, criticas todo es bienvenido, todo ayuda a mejorar**_

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


End file.
